


You're The Only One I Need Now

by WelschmenFox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Canon Divergence, mentioned past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelschmenFox/pseuds/WelschmenFox
Summary: After Monokuma revealed the videos to the 78th Class as a way  to motivate a murder, tensions rise among the group.This obviously caused the popular Idol, Sayaka Maizono. to feel desperate, and she'd do anything to escape from this hellhole of a school.Makoto Naegi. The Ultimate Lucky Student. does his best to comfort Sayaka and tries to reassure her and promised to protect her.......But later that night. He heard a knock on his door.KNOCK KNOCKand Behind that Door was"Sayaka?" Makoto was confused on why his friend was up so late............."Could I.......come in?" The Idol. Sayaka requested from her friend
Relationships: Makoto Naegi/Sayaka Maizono
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	You're The Only One I Need Now

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Danganronpa. The Series and Franchise is owned by Spike Chunsoft
> 
> This is a Oneshot.....Not Canon to my AU Danganronpa Dual Hopes

It was now 9:30 PM. It was going to be 'nightime' in 30 minutes 

"huh?, well I still got some time before we go into our mutual curfew" Makoto muttered to himself. he sighs, Makoto then scanned his room from his bed. His room was ordinarily average. His bed had white sheets and a pillow. and behind his bed was his desk and a chair was propped up against his bed's frame. To his left was a door that led to his bathroom while to his right was just a wall. and nearby on a small shelf held a replicate katana. He had it there since his friend Sayaka had recommended it. 

and to quote from her words she said that it would 'Liven up his room more', to which she was not wrong. It did seem nice to have a sword coated in gold just there but....... 

It kind of...unnerved him. Like he had this kind of paranoid feeling that maybe someone might use it against him or something...I dunno 

But yeah.....other than that, his windows were all still barricaded with metal plates so he didn't had the luxury of looking out onto the streets or the outside world that are beyond these walls of the so called school that now acts as their prison 

Makoto just sighs from all the events that lead up to now........ 

and it all started from the moment he had accepted to go into Hopes Peak Academy. The most prestigious school in the whole country and the world... only those of the Talented gets to be accepted here, because of that practically anyone who is a student of Hopes Peak is a **Celebrity**. or at some degree very popular. and as of now he _is_ in the presence of those said celebrities. 

People like **Byakuya Togami. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny.** The Successful Heir to the Togami Corporation. Who is basically your stereotypical arrogant rich guy kind of person. Then there is people like **Mondo Owada. The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.** Who leads the largest Biker Gang in all of Japan. 

Oh and there is also the ever so popular **Leon Kuwata. The Ultimate Baseball Star.** who is the most popular boy in both America and Japan and is loved by many girls from both countries.....except unfortunately for him however......apparently that many of the other girls here trapped with all of us here........aren't that interested in him.......bummer for him 

Then there is **Aoi Asahina. The Ulltimate Swimming Pro.** Who is kind of that upbeat girl who loves sports a lot. Which is probably why that she is best friends with the fighter **Sakura Ogami. The Ultimate Martial Artist** who is this big buff muscular girl, yes she is a girl they are all highschool students, who claims to be _'The Champion of Heaven'_ which is a very big claim in of it itself 

There is also **Toko Fukawa. The Ultimate Writing Progeny.** who became famous from her successful romance novels. She even wrote a novel that caused all of Japan's Hottest Mens Charts to only have fishermen to be #1...Yes that is right...she made a romance novel about fishermen. and it was so popular that every fishermen in Japan were on top of every Hottest Guys Chart.....But unfortunately, you'd might think that she is the lovey-dovey type of girl.....Until you get to know her and realize that she is just a nervous, paranoid, badmouthing wreck. Yeah, the stark differences of how she is perceived publicaly, and how she actually is...Is phenominal 

There is also The Beautiful Model. **Junko Enoshima. Who is the Utimate Fashionista.** who is a well known top model worldwide. Who actually looks...oddly and slightly different from how she looks in those magazines of hers...and also she is a bit of an airhead...But still a good friend 

There is also another writer.....although in a different kind of writing. **Hifumi Yamada. The Ultimate Fanfic Creator.** he is also an Otaku 

There is also that, obviously not a european, but claims to be european. Goth lolita girl. **Celestia Ludenburg. The Ultimate Gambler.** who is also known as the Queen of Liars and should not really be trusted that often since she is so fierce and deceptive in the underground gambling world 

But you know who else who seems like to have some trust issues or something. The ever so mysterious Lavender haired girl. **Kyoko Kirigiri. The Ultimate ???** she is more of that quiet type of personality. and She doesn't seem to be that open to everyone else since Makoto had woken up 

There is also the Bum, and a failure of a conman **Yasuhiro Hagakure. The Ultimate Clairvoyant.** who unfortunately had been held back for several years from highschool. making him the oldest student here. He is actually 21 while everyone else is either 16 or 17 

There is also the Rule loving Hall Monitor **Kiyotaka Ishimaru. The Ultimate Moral Compass** who also shouts and scolds the others whenever they run in the hallways once in a while...man even in a situation where he and the others are trapped in the school he still wants to maintain rules and order 

Then there is also the cute and petite computer girl. **Chihiro Fujisaki. The Ultimate Programmer.** who has that kind of cute bunny personality with her going on......aaand because of that she has a massive fanbase because of her cuteness 

and speaking of a girl who has a massive fanbase is Makoto's very own childhood friend **Sayaka Maizono. The Ultimate Pop Sensation** she is the most popular idol in all of japan. and eventually she risen to world wide fame. She and her ban are praised all around the world. She is perhaps the only person that is help keeping the entire group sane and together since well.........all of them are trapped in the very school that they were supposed to be attending this year. **Hopes Peak Academy**

Now speaking of a certain Luckster. we have here our adorkable boy **Makoto Naegi. The Ultimate Lucky Student.** who actually doesn't consider luck as a talent.....I mean sure he has his optimism with him and and never does give up **Hope** but he never really expected to be sent an invitation to the most prestigious school in the world........it was all surprising since he never really did anything to gain the school's attention to him. maybe he could've gone in as the **Ultimate Animal Caregiver** since he always joins the Animal Handling Club. or some club similar to it in whatever school he enrolls into. 

But no. He is invited as the **Ultimate Lucky Student**.........Luck.....just luck.........he got in because of Dumb Luck..........He is not even sure if he should accept the invitation in the first place......he actually considered in denying the invite........But after some encouragement from his family and sister, Makoto somewhat reluctantly..........accepted the invitation.........and besides what can go wrong.....if he goes into Hopes Peak he can receive a high education, to which he can help support his family........after all it is said that you'd be guaranteed success from the minute you enter Hopes Peak and leave Hopes Peak............so what can be the harm in going into the best school in the world...... 

Oh yeah........this........ **Killing Game** that Makoto and the other most well known Ultimates are currently stuck in.... 

_'Actually come to think of it.......if it weren't for the killing part in this messed up game.....then maybe this could've been some kind of reality tv show but with all stars......'_ But Makoto quickly ended that thought. It was honestly an attempt to try to cheer himself up and to forget the fact that they were all forced to kill each other......So Makoto was a bit on edge right now. especially for his dear friend Sayaka........Sayaka and Makoto aren't really on what you can consider **Childhood Friends** since they only really knew each from schooling in 3 years in Sixth Black Root Highschool. and coupled with the fact that they never really talked..... 

But Sayaka seems to be very insistent that they can call each other Childhood friends.........but now Makoto is worried for Sayaka now. and his own safety as well........and speaking of safety 

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Huh?" Makoto was confused....who would be out and about right now........He turns his head to his clock...It was now 9:55 PM. it was soon gonna be 10 PM. the curfew that Celeste had proposed from days 3 days earlier would soon take effect.....But it was only a mutually agreed rule among the group. So whoever is knocking on his door kind of unnerved Makoto..... But before he could realize it. He subconscious got up from his bed and approached the door... 

He placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it....Still cautious on who could it be outside his dorm.....

.......  
......  
......

and to his surprise. The person who knocked on his door was none other than.... 

"Sayaka?" In front of him. stood the the blue haired beauty of the Ultimate Idol, Sayaka Maizono. The same girl that Makoto both grew to admire, and respect since their middle school years together.....even if they never really interacted until now 

_'What is she even doing here.......'_ Makoto slowly trails off from his thought as he noticed that something was off about the Idol.......She was shaking and shivering......she seems scared......and all the warm and bright and positive color and energy she usually portayed was........gone. drained......She looks terrified 

"h-hey. Makoto. c-could I come in?" her voice was even a bit shaky and filled with fear and anxiety 

"Of course!" The luckster exclaimed as he lets his Idol friend into his dorm and closed the door behind him....But suspecting that maybe someone was after her or him or both of them. He locks the door just incase of a hypothetical situation 

He turns back and walks back to her and sat next to her on his bed.......as the two of them just sat there Makoto studied and analyze his friend trying to see on what was going on with her 

........But after a moment of silence Sayaka spoke up 

"Hey Makoto. I am scared" She said weekly. but despite that. The Luckster manages to hear her 

"Scared? why something the matter?" he inquired wanting to know what is going on and why she seemed to be so terrified. Although he should've known what the answer was 

"well" She starts off "Someone was trying to break into my dorm...." she said softly 

This immediately alarmed Makoto. The implications of this greatly concerned him. why was someone trying to force their way into her room. Was someone trying to kill her?!?!?!? 

But before Makoto could dwell more into his thoughts even more Sayaka spoke up again 

"I was very scared when that was happening. I did not know what was going to happen if I opened my door....I was so terrified in fact, t-that I was too scared to look through the peep hole on my door to see who it was......

"But when the shaking stopped. I waited for a few minutes. and after that I couldn't handle it anymore so I quickly took a glance through the peep hole, and seeing nobody there. I then slowly creaked my door open to see if anyone was there. But alas no one else was there as well" She then hugged herself as she finished off her story 

"I-I was terrified from after that....so I rushed to your door and......yeah you know the rest. since I am here now" she said in a slightly shaky tone 

After hearing all of this Makoto was now greatly concerned for his friend's safety now _'Who would even try to do that'_ Makoto then quickly shook that thought away. He didn't want to think that someone from the group would even consider **murder** now. But it was kinda understandable since everyone, including Makoto, had watched those _sick_ videos of the potential danger that their loved ones were in 

So in an attempt to reassure Sayaka and comfort her and give her safety. he made a bold move to suggest that she could stay in his room for the night 

"w-well. Maybe you could stay here for as long as you want if it makes you feel any more better?" he said softly. unbeknownst to him that he actually caused his friend next to him to blush at the implications at his offer 

"but.....isn't that awkward?" Sayaka spoke up, with some tints of pink or red on her cheeks 

"Huh?" Makoto asked, even if his offer was implying _something else_

"w-well" Sayaka quickly fake coughed before continuing "er uhm......isn;t it weird that a boy and girl would sleep in the same room......" she said softly 

Now that was when Makoto realized his wording. His cheeks quickly flushed red and raised his hands in a apologetic surrendering manner 

"w-wait I-I didn't meant it like that, I-I am sorry Maizono, I-I was not trying to imply things...." But he quickly trailed off as his friend began giggling at his. admittedly. Cute and Endearing way he reacted 

"its okay. I know you didn't meant any harm Makoto. I know that you're that not that kind of person to do such things" Sayaka then finished that off as she goes into a few rounds of giggling 

This actually calms down the Luckster just from the sight of his Idol friend being her happy self again. He honestly admits to himself a few days ago that Sayaka is probably one of the very few people. and if not. _The_ person that actually gives him hope in this messed up situation that he and Sayaka were in 

Sayaka then suddenly stopped her giggling fit as she looks back at Makoto...with a bit of a shy smile 

"and it was not that I didn't mind" she whispered to herself 

"huh?, did you say something Sayaka?" Makoto asked the Idol 

"oh, huh?. Oh yeah it was nothing" She quickly dismissed it. "well actually now that I think about it. It may not be that bad if I stayed here...Actually yeah, hey Makoto could I stay here for tonight!" she said just that as upbeat the Sayaka that Makoto knew. but she she quickly spoke up again but a bit more softly "but, it is j-just for so that I could feel safe" 

Makoto then had a tinge of pink on his face. He was was actually gonna have the popular Sayaka Maizono. The Ultimate Pop Sensation. sleeping in his own room. But Makoto snapped himself out of it. He is just gonna let her sleep here for her own safety. That's it and that's final 

Makoto quickly nodded in agreement "Yeah sure, if it makes you feel better. But uh, where do you want to sleep?" 

"Oh where I would sleep. Uhm, yeah, I think I'll take the floor" she said calmly 

"The Floor? but won't you feel cold down there?" Makoto was concerned. He didn't wanted his friend to be on the freezing floor for the night. She might catch a cold 

"Huh oh yeah, uhm could you get me my blankets and pillow, that would at least make me feel much more better" She said with one of her signature smiles 

"Oh yeah sure" He got up from the bed that the two were sitting on and made his way for the door....But quickly he felt something hit him from the back of his head.... 

He turns around to see that Sayaka had just thrown her dorm key at him "s-sorry. But yeah You'd need that to get in" Sayaka apologize for hitting him in the head. But managed to toss him her key 

"oh yeah thanks. almost forgot" Makoto then bends down and picked up the keys from the floor and leaves Sayaka in his room as he goes to her room to fetch her Blankets and Pillows....

But as he left and not in sight. Sayaka then checks her thigh highs.......and hidden in them.....was a knife........she was honestly glad that Makoto hadn't noticed earlier 

She then took a look at a note she had hidden on her....The note was addressed to the Baseball Star. Leon Kuwata......from the looks of it. she is planning to kill Leon and frame it on Makoto......but....... 

considering the fact that Leon is an Athlete and is definitely much more stronger than her........She decided to change her plans....

She crumpled the note to Leon and thrown it into the nearby trash bin. She then sat down onto Makoto's Bed......she is growing desperate........desperate to get out of this hellhole..........she was........gonna kill Makoto Naegi......her friend 

"I am sorry Makoto. Hope you can forgive me" she whispered to herself 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

.....

........It was now 10 PM 

It was actually around Midnight 

It is peacefully quiet in the halls of Hopes Peak Academy.......The day had been very stressful for everyone this morning....since well.....They watched videos showing their family, friends, and loved ones in potential danger 

But yeah everything now was calm and peacefull 

calm and peaceful except for Sayaka......who is currently looming over her friend Makoto......with a Knife in hand 

Her dear friend was in a very peaceful state....despite the fear that his own family may be dead, he still slept like a baby 

He made no snores. maybe stirring in his sleep every now and then and maybe a few grunts....But overall he was....peaceful......Like whatever happened today and the days that led up to this moment never occurred 

Sayaka meanwhile was basically the complete opposite from Makoto...She never slept. She was in distressed. and was growing desperate.....She was clutching a knife to her chest as she began to breath rapidly and in an unsteady manner........She was growing desperate 

She remembered......The flashes of images of her idol group, her friends. People that she considered as her own sisters. just.....laying there. on stage.......from what seemed to be a riot had happened.......They were not moving.........they were brusied, and their outfits were tattered and ruined...and bloodied..........She was desperate.....she needed to get out and see if they were safe...... 

But unfortunately......Because of Monokuma......That sick and cruel Monochrome Bear's rules made it ever so difficult..........

In truth. She never wanted to resort to such measures. She never wanted to commit murder...Actually if it weren't for the fact that rule. The rule that states that only if another student committed a murder and gets away with it, would be allowed to leave........So now.......She was really **desperate**

Sayaka every so carefully. slowly pressed the tip of the knife against Makoto's chest...his chest rose up slightly 

Sayaka froze up a bit. Thinking that Makoto was about to wake up and she was gonna be caught.....But thankfully it was not the case.....He was just breathing 

Sayaka sighs in relief and quickly resumed to what she was doing 

She then retakes the firm grip of her knife and slowly raised it up in preparation for a stabbing motion.......She was gonna do it 

_'This is it!'_ She exclaimed in her thoughts 

_'This is my chance to escape......a-and I can finally find my Idol group.......This it no time to turn back now'_

She was gonna do it. and it is plain and simple really....Makoto was deep in his slumber and he is not really that muscular....I mean sure he is not frail as well.....He is just average.....average enough for Sayaka to make a quick.....and precise kill 

She then had a grin......a happy grin.....a grin that would probably say that she is happy......if that were the case 

slowly she lowers the knife but pulled it away from Makoto and clutches onto it tightly...........she can't do it 

Her eyes became dull and devoid of life as she just stood there.....looming over Makoto menacingly 

She didn't knew why......She was so determined to get out of here and reunite with her friends.......so why she is hesitating? 

slowly her eyes began to tear up. as she began starts to sob 

"Why?" She softly asked herself inbetween her sobs 

"w-what am I really doing?" she started to raise her voice 

"I-I-I can't believe myself........just why did.......why did.......why did I stoop this low....." she tried to muffle her cries but it could still be heard echoing around the room 

She began rethinking her life up until this point.....thinking that maybe there can be a justification from her intended actions in an attempt to reassure herself..........But instead........she just brought back old trauma 

........

She remembered the days......those cruel and lonely days.......The day that her mother died causing her own father to ostracize himself from his own daughter......she remembered from when she was inspired to become an Idol from watching an Idol concert on T.V one time.......she remembered her quick rise to fame as she practically bulldozed through the industry......She remembered the days in where she enjoyed every bit of it.....of becoming an Idol.........But she.....

But she also remembered on how lonely she would occasionally feel........despite the fact that she inspired Hope and Joy into many of her fans all across the globe.........she herself.....never felt that Joy and Hope.......or even Happiness.... 

In truth.......the only reason she ever chose to become an Idol is an attempt to fix that lonely childhood had.......afterall.....her mother had died when she was just at a young age....and her father estranged himself from her and always stayed for so long at work..........even her own Idol group when she was at her peak in her career.....

I mean yeah sure she her Idol group as her sisters and only friends............But it was only in a competitive business kind of way.........In fact it is more of a rivalry......She recalls some moments of where her group would occasionally to beat her in the Industry.....she remembers the various attempts her friend made to blackmail her......they usually Fail obviously, but it doesn't change the fact they. Her Idol Group. The very people she considers as her friends......sisters even.........Tried to blackmail a lot in their career 

actually. Now that she realized it......Did they even cared about her........ 

Then she turns her attention back to the sleeping form of her _Childhood Friend_ Makoto. sleeping peacefully in his bed 

Makoto......was different...... 

In fact Makoto was _very_ different from everyone she knew. The people she thought who _cared_ about her 

Her Mother died when Sayaka was still at a very young age. So she never really got an opinion on her overall.....although she liked to think that Her mother really loved her and cared about her. but......yet again she was dead 

Her father on the other hand.......Sayaka wasn't so sure......She actually never really get to see him that often.....since he would always stay in work for long hours, days at end. or even weeks or months. and one time just a year.........Sayaka despised him for that and considered him a deadbeat

Her idol group on the other hand.........She cared about them......she genuinely seen them as friends and the only people that can bring her happiness..........But again it was maybe just because of her fame that her _friends_ even bothered with her........They probably just leached off of her fame 

and now the Idol industry itself..........She really enjoyed the job......she enjoyed almost every last minute of it........ **almost** every last minute of it 

She remembered the...........lest desirable things she had to do........she remembered the inappropriate photoshoots she had to do........in very revealing outfits.....all to just keep her fame........she hated those......she hated being treated as an object of desire 

and speaking of being treated as an object of desire......She remembered on how a fan of hers would interact with her 

Don't get her wrong....She enjoyed bringing Entertainment to her friends ..........but theres the problem......entertainment.......Her fans only see her as an object of desire......a person only made for _their_ own entertainment.......They never really cared about the person......just the **fame** and **reputation** associated with the person 

Everyone never really cared about her........They never really admire the person. Just the fame.......nobody did.......except of course 

The boy sleeping calmly in front of her...........my god what she was even thinking...... 

Sayaka then thought back back to when she first met Makoto.......all the way back to their Middle School Years........During that time it was around the peak of her popularity....she was a rising star.......but despite that fact....she managed to attend Black Root Highschool.....The Sixth Black Root specifically 

and from the moment she enrolled there.....She was treated as a queen 

she was no doubt. became the most popular girl in the whole school 

She was praised by all..........She was prized and treated fairly............Everyone loved her.........everyone loved her.............they only loved the fame associated with her.......not herself.......

I mean yeah it was nice that she was given the same treatment when she was an Idol.......but that is where the problems come in for her 

....yeah it is nice to be excused from any mistake that you'd make once or twice and all......but when it happens for almost **every single time** then you'd start to feel as if you're separated from the rest of her peers 

****

She was even treated as an object like before........Not a person.....but an object to be desired.....

****

Everyone.........and everything they did.......was practically the same things. That the Idol Industry treated her........even the 'friends' she made in that school were similar to how her Idol friends treated her......Only friending her because of the fame......and not actually caring about the person.........Everyone did the same things........Everyone made Sayaka feel.........alone..........except for one 

****

_'Makoto.........he was...........No!.......he is different......different from them'_

****

Back when Sayaka and Makoto first met in Middle School. The young Luckster never really drawn attention to himself as much The young Idol did........in fact he was.....well average 

****

in fact he was so average in fact that he'd probably fade into the background of Sayaka's Mind for the rest of their time in Sixth Black Root........ 

****

He would in fact......if it weren't for one......simple incident....... 

****

The Crane Incident.... 

****

You see.....there was an incident when a very large bird had landed in the school's pool......it was a Crane 

****

The Crane was a very large and towering bird that to a child. Would almost seem monolithic.....something from the stuff of legends 

****

But The Crane got stuck and couldn't find a way out.........even the teacher's couldn't find a way to get it out and even if they did they didn't knew what to do with it........That is until when they brought in the school's only Animal Caregiver........Makoto Naegi 

****

I mean well.....He was reluctant at first.....I mean a child. was given the sole task to take care of very large bird. and an endangered one at that......But nonetheless He took it upon himself to take the Bird back to the Animal Handlings Club's club room to tend to its injuries.......he even willingly skipped classes just to tend to the wounds and nurture the bird. and the entire time he was laughed at by his fellow classmates for it........all except for one students who didn't laughed at the strong show of compassion and kindness that Makoto displayed......

****

and that Student was Sayaka Maizono 

****

Unlike the rest of her peers. she actually admire Makoto's show of compassion towards the Crane......Makoto a young boy, who could've easily called for animal control to deal with it, just took his own time and effort and poured it onto this poor bird. sacrificing his own grades in the process.....he was lucky to be able to graduate from Black Root.....anyways however he eventually led the Crane back into the forest and released it back into the wild........all the while he was stalked by Sayaka who desperately wanted to talk to him back then 

****

But unfortunately. as the story goes.......They never really got the chance to talk.....never really interacted.........She did managed to get his name.......but even so it was just from one of Makoto's 'friends' and not from himself that she found out about his name 

****

But even so.....throughout their entire time in Middle School. She tried to find opportunities to talk to him.......but alas The Idol life had halted her efforts.........and to this day it became one of Sayaka Maizono's biggest regrets..........and now.....The regret is about to become bigger.... 

****

Sayaka just.....standing there......looming over the peaceful and yet vulnerable form of Makoto Naegi........the one person that she had regretted in not talking to.........could she even go through with it...... 

****

"nngg" Makoto stirred from his sleep. causing Sayaka to flinch. but then that is until she realized something 

****

_' Wait......'_ She started her train of thoughts _'Makoto was.............was.........'_ realization had now struck her 

......

....

....

....

_'Makoto was the.........the **ONLY** one who **CARED** about me.........so......what is........what is my conclusion to Makoto?'_ She thought to herself 

But it didn't matter........since she already knew what her opinion on Makoto was......... 

......

...

.....

Makoto opened his bleary eyes, but also feeling something......heavy on him, and yet it was soft as well........His focus slowly came to view.......and in front of him....His pale and yet gentle gray eyes see a certain bluenette figure lying on top of him. 

.......

.....

.....

"Sayaka? what're you doing on top of me?" The Innocent Luckster was truly at a loss for words on why his friend was on top of him......didn't she said that she'd sleep on the floor? 

.......

.....

But from the corner of his eyes he could make out a Knife. That had been discarded at the bottom corner of his bed..... what was a knife doing there 

........

.....

.......

Makoto then turns his attention back to Sayaka. who was actually breathing rapidly....and that she was....crying.....there was streams of tears trailing down her face......but what made it weirder was that her eyes.........Sayaka's eyes seems to be.....dull....well actually there were some hints of her ocean blue eyes.....but they were more muted..... 

.......

.......

.....

"Sayaka? whats goin-" He was suddenly interrupted as he felt.........a warm and maybe wet feeling in his mouth...... 

.......

......

....

...... 

......

Sayaka knew..... to what was her opinion on Makoto was....... 

...... 

....... 

.......

.....

She loved him......

....

...

... 

or she needed him....... 

.....

....

....

or maybe she yearns for him..... 

......

........ 

......

....

.... 

... 

Actually no.......it was all of the above 

...... 

.....

....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

...... 

......

....

Makoto was.....confused....beffudled.....dumbfounded....he couldn't process it 

......

......

.....

Sayaka Maizono......his own friend was......kissing him? 

..... 

.....

....

_'Sayaka.......what is she doing!?!?!??!......Why she is doing!?!??!?!'_ Makoto was genuinely.....confused 

.....

....

.....

and without warning Sayaka began to deepen the kiss in a desperate manner....desperate as in like a really dehydrated person who had been in a desert for days 

.......

....

.....

All the while this is happening the somewhat reluctant moans from Makoto could be heard......he actually didn't want to enjoy the kiss since he is still confused about the situation that he and her were in......but nonetheless he lets out several small and weak and cute moans 

.... 

....

but after some time however. Makoto grabs hold of Sayaka's shoulders and he shoves her away from him....earning a look of concern from Sayaka.....But Makoto didn't saw it and he quickly sat up from his bed. getting a clear look at his friend 

...... 

... 

"S-Sayaka? w-what was all that about?!?!?" confusion from his voice is clear. But that didn't seem to faze Sayaka much 

**_.._ **

But understanding that her **precious friend** would want some answers. she quickly recomposed herself and wiped away the tears that stains her face and puts on a smile.......but it was not really the same kind of smile that Makoto knew.....it was a genuine smile but it was not that cheery.....actually it kinda gave off a vibe of something......that felt........desperate...... 

**__**

She was desperate for him....yearning for him.......But Makoto didn't knew that....... Not yet at least 

**__**

"Oh nothing really Makoto" She said calmly 

**__**

"uhm are you sure?" he said hesitantly "Because you were......you were" he was kinda embarrassed to say it aloud.....But Sayaka beat him to the punch 

**__**

"Kissing?" she said in an innocent, and curious, manner 

**__**

"y-yeah......kissing me" he trails off with that last bit 

**__**

Sayaka giggles from hearing that 

**__**

Makoto blushed. but then a thought came to him _'Wait.....why did she kissed me.....maybe I should ask her'_ But before he could ask he felt a hand pull at his chin. as his and her lips pressed up against each other. Shocking the young Luckster 

**__**

Makoto quickly pulls back from the sudden action "w-what was that for?" he asked 

**__**

Sayaka meanwhile, still with her dull and lifeless eyes, just stared at him.......She slowly moves closer to Makoto 

**__**

"S-Sayaka?" He quickly tried to analyze her. But all he could see was....a quite contradicting image 

**__**

here was. the Most Popular Idol,,,,,,Sayaka Maizono, with dull and lifeless eyes, slowly cornering Makoto Naegi, an average boy who was just very lucky a lot, on his bed. all the while The Idol had a mad blush on her face 

**__**

"Sayaka?" He sheepishly called out to his friend one more time....in a vain attempt to try to knock some sense in her....but it was no use 

**__**

"Yes?" She said in a soft and oddly ........sweet manner.......She was now pressed up against her friend.....The two of them are now lying on the bed...with her on top of the innocent Luckster.....both of their faces were now crimson red 

**__**

"What are you doing?" He weakly said 

**__**

"Why don't I show you" To which she planted her lips onto his and began making out with him 

**__**

Makoto's eyes widens in shock.... _'This....this is happening......w-what the!?!?!?'_

**__**

Sayaka was enjoying it.....she is enjoying it.......it was enjoyable for her..........to her what better way to repay the one person who really cared about you was......was this 

**__**

Makoto meanwhile soon just gave up. and accepted it. He even started to reciprocate the kiss with his own determined kiss......although Sayaka's was obviously the more dominant of the two. 

**__**

Sayaka was glad that Makoto is making an effort to reciprocate her kiss.....after all he is her **Precious Friend** and that he is the only one for her...... 

**__**

and with their bodies pressed up against one another....Both could feel the warmth and heat the other is feeling.....Makoto had his eyes shut howevere.....While Sayaka just stared.... and a small smile in her kiss with him formed...... 

**__**

Then she quickly broke off from the kiss and started kissing down cheek, then his jaw. Then down to his neck....all the while earning some quite adorable and cute moans and sighs from him 

**__**

"S-Saya- AH" Makoto gave out a quick yelp as he felt Sayaka's warm mouth and teeth sink into his neck......like a seductive vampire.......minus the blood sucking 

**__**

Ignoring his cries. Sayaka began to suck on his neck and enjoying and getting aroused from the noises that Makoto would occasionally make from her teasing 

**__**

Makoto meanwhile just gently holds onto her back and occasionally making soothing circles in trying to give her comfort 

**__**

Sayaka then promptly stops and she refocuses her gaze on Makoto 

**__**

The two of them stared at each other's eyes....... Soothing Ocean Blue met Pale and Gentle Gray Eyes....... 

**__**

Then Sayaka had a mischievous smile plastered on her face.......and in response Makoto had a sheepish and nervous, yet blushed, face... 

**__**

Sayaka then slowly lowers her hands onto the groin area of Makoto's jeans.....To which Makoto shot up and stopped her 

**__**

"w-wait what do you think you're doing?" Makoto wanted to inquire the intentions of his friend....since so far tonight he was woken up when She laid on top of him, despite the fact that she was supposed to sleep on the floor, and with him and her Making out.......so He was nervous on what his dear friend was about to say next 

**__**

Sayaka just slightly tilts her head to the side in an innocent manner.....even if it was obvious that her intentions don't seem that 'Innocent' 

_'what do you mean?'_ Sayaka thought 

......

and without a word. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and inching herself closer to him 

"Sayaka?" Makoto called out nervously 

. 

and now Both of them are dangerously close to one another. Makoto could just feel the warm breath emanating from her mouth, which was also very close to his mouth 

The Young Luckster's heart is now racing 

. 

"Sayaka. Answer me?" He called out softly 

But it was no use. The Young Idol's thoughts were clouded. She was blushing darkly. 

. 

She then smacked her lips, and licks them with her tongue.............She was gonna savor this 

. 

She then slowly planted her lips onto his. Earning a small noise from the Luckster...Then she made his head move even closer and straddles herself over his lap 

"ghh" Makoto yelped as the Idol began sucking, and licking his lips occasionally 

Sayaka then started to have her hands roam around his back. rubbing on some spots occasionally but eventually just wrapping them around his neck. Almost squeezing him in the process. 

Sayaka then kept on switching from kissing his lips and kissing his neck and cheeks. In a kind of pattern. She didn't really cared if Makoto didn't really liked it or not. She isn't really sure if she is doing this for herself or his, or both of their sakes. But it didn't matter. She was going to savor this for the time being 

But then Makoto quickly pulls away "Sayaka!, pleasd answe- mmph!" But he was quickly silenced when she forced her lips on his 

She wraps herself around Makoto into a tight hold and she is not letting him go 

Then she removes her lips from his and gets a look at Makoto. whose face is just blushing red 

"Sayaka please tell me why" Makoto wanted answers. He was still confused 

Sayaka for a moment considered.......Where should she plant her divine lips next.......But considering Makoto's own concern She obliged to his request 

"I can't lose you" She said softly while her hold on him is still firm 

"Really?, but why me?, I mean. I get that I am like the only person you really know but. I am just. Ordinary.........Nothing special or anything-" But as he said those words 

**Nothing Special**

Those words of self-deprecation to himself made Sayaka angry. How could he say that about himself 

"No you're not!" She blurted out 

His eyes widened in surprise, This caught Makoto off guard. He never expected someone like her to say something like that about him 

. 

Makoto was somewhat curious on what she means about that. So naturally he asked "W-what do you mean?" 

Sayaka of course knew the answer so She was more than happy to explain the fateful encounter of the incident involving the crane. But she was also embarrassed to reveal such a thing. He might think that She is some stalker or something 

. 

"You're.......not nothing........you're special..........special. To me at least" She sighs. Then a silence was brought upon the room. Makoto was surprised to hear that from Sayaka. The world's most popular idol. Holds himself as **Special** to her. This is like a dream come true for any fan of Sayaka.......But unfortunately for said fans. It looks like Makoto _is_ that special person to her 

_'Man am I lucky'_ Makoto thoughtfully remarked 

"Yeah I suppose you are lucky" She giggles. It appeared that she read his mind again. or was it Intuition 

"Yeah, wait how did you?" 

'

"I am psychic silly" The Idol said in between giggles 

"Huh?" 

"Oh I mean, I just got good intuition" She quickly said while muffling a light giggle 

"Oh yeah. I suppose so" He softly agreed whilst scratching his cheek 

"Yeah. Anyways. Back on topic......Yeah you are special to me......and because of that I can't lose you" Sayaka begins off. But not before earning another question from Makoto 

"But why though?" 

"Oh uhm" Guess Sayaka is going have to talk about that incident with the crane afterall. "Well Makoto. you see.......I.........I had a crush on you" The Luckster's Eyes Widens. Hearing that he gained the attention. and not just that but.......Being the **Crush** is something else already. 

"a-and You wanna know when that little crush of mine for you first formed?" She said in an attempt to sound a little playful or teasing. But instead just stuttering a bit from the embarrassment 

"What is it?" Makoto inquired innocently 

"y-you know, the Crane Incident" and once she admitted She hadn't realized that she held a bit of her breath, so she quickly exhaled out to relieve the embarrassment of confessing such a thing. kind of out of character for her since this seemed so small or little to comparison to what she herself had to deal with. But this was Makoto she was talking about. and to her. He is something else 

"Oh yeah!, I remember that. But......why that specifically" He asked 

Sayaka then thinks over on why. why that event specifically...But eventually she found it.....she found her reasoning for her Lustful rose to blossom for Makoto... 

"Because I saw myself in that Crane" she said soffly 

"Huh?" He blurted out in befuddlement 

"Oh uhm. Let me explain" She first cleared her throat and prepared to tell the story "Well uh you see Makoto" she looks off to the side with a bit of shadow over her face. And the Overall atmosphere of the room grew a bit darker than before. Her voice just now sounds less cheerful than before 

"When I was young. I had a very.........very lonely childhood" She states as she looks down onto the bed that the two were on "Very lonely childhood........Even my parents weren't really there for me that much" She said somberly 

"Wait really?!!?, what about your parents?, why'd they ignore you?" Makoto asked 

This got Sayaka to quickly correct him about his assumption "What no no no. I-It wasn't that they neglect me or anything. It is just.....complicated" She said as she hugged herself 

"oh......so what is it then?" 

Sayaka sighs "Well........My Dad was always busy at work.......You could call him a, Workcoholic. The kind of guy to always busy himself at work or jobs or such.......I guess you could say that he was being neglectful........But there was a reason to it though" 

"Really. Then what drove your Dad to work so much.....and what about your Mom. What did she do?" Makoto could understand the bit with her father. but what intrigued him is why he wanted to work so much. and how about Sayaka's Mom. What did she do to cause Sayaka to be.......Like this 

"Well as for my Mom......She was the reason on why Dad worked so much....." Sayaka then slowly lifted her head back up and to stare directly into Makoto......The Luckster flinched a little but calms down when remembering that it was Sayaka that he was talking to.....She isn't going to harm him in anyway or matter......excluding his forced makeout session from earlier with her 

"She died Makoto" Sayaka stated bluntly 

"Wait what?!!?, your Mom died?" Makoto said in disbelief 

"Yeah she died, when I was still at a very young age......a-and I was traumatized by that........and as you can expect, my Dad took it the worse. He stopped being around me as much......and he then he eventually he just chose to stay at longer hours at work just to avoid being in that house.......Leaving me all alone in that house. The very same house where my Mom died.....I was alone" 

"Sayaka....." Makoto said softly. Just from hearing he is starting to have tears in his eyes and is considering in hugging her for consolation..... 

....But Sayaka read his mind and initiated the hug herself instead 

Sayaka then quickly hugged Makoto tightly as if she was not going to let him out her grasp again 

Then she spoke up again "And because I was so alone.....I had nothing to help with my trauma.....well other than one day I was browsing on the T.V in one fateful morning" She said in a soft tone of voice 

. 

Makoto still locked in The Idol's tight hug and who was stroking her hair in a consoling manner couldn't help but ask what she saw while browsing her T.V on that quote 'fateful morning' 

"What is it that you saw?" he softly asked in the same tone of voice as her's since Makoto didn't wanted to ruin the moment 

. 

"Well. I happen to come across a broadcast of an Idol concert......the idols I saw.......They looked as if.....that they were having fun, a-and seeing all those people who were there at the event. Seemed to enjoy it. And best of all. Those said idols seems to be receiving all the attention and love from those people.......and so I thought that. Maybe I could be on that stage. and that I might as well receive all those love and affection like from the idols I saw on T.V. But......." She trails off as she looks down. Makoto quickly caught on and place his hand on her chin and made her look back up at him again 

"Go on.....I-I am listening. I was told that I am a very good listener before" Makoto reassures his friend with a small comforting smile that would always warm Sayaka's heart 

Sayaka then took a deep breath and resumed her story "Uhm well. So I became motivated to become an Idol. and yeah now I am **The** Idol..... **The Ultimate Pop Sensation** even....heh, guess I achieved more than what I expected huh."

. 

She sighs again "But even so.....with the achievements as the world acclaimed Idol I now came to be, and all attention I gained, and even receiving an invitation to Hopes Peak alone is enough to show much I've grown........but........It wasn't enough..........all the supposed love and affection that I garner.......was not enough. All the fans I have.......Only care about me.....as an Idol..........but not me........as a person......an individual.......and with that of being the Number one Idol in the whole Industry..........I felt alone at the top, or the saying goes" Sayaka then started to tear up again and leaned herself towards Makoto. to which he supported her and consoles her, during her light sobs. while rubbing some soothing circles on her back 

. 

The sobbing started to grow intense till she is now crying into His chest. starting to dampen it in the process 

. 

"I-I just wanted to feel loved" are words that she said in between sobs, that she'd repeat over and over again. and each sounding more shaky and less coherent than the last 

. 

and this entire scene. The state of weakness that Sayaka is showing. Broke Makoto's heart even more and caused him to feel greatly sorry. In fact. This scene is way worse than the one when He and Sayaka were in the Classroom this morning.......and Makoto couldn't handle it any longer 

. 

So out of action but without thought. Makoto subconsciously. Slowly brought their faces up to each other. And Makoto unknowingly softly kissed Sayaka in the lips in a very gentle and warming manner in order to quell her saddened state 

Makoto tenderly caressed her cheek with his thumb and wrapped his other arm around Sayaka to bring her closer to him. While still kissing her gentley 

Sayaka was surprised at this. But didn't cared and just wanted to enjoy this moment since it calms her nerves 

. 

Though streams of tears could still be seen, occasionally rolling down The Idol's face, but eventually it all ceased and Sayaka herself is starting to seem more better 

and During the Kiss Sayaka feeling a little needy beckons entry into Makoto's mouth more with her tongue poking at his lips. He obliges and allowing Her tongue to roam freely around his mouth to do whatever it pleases. Causing the Luckster to let out some soft moans in the process 

Sure this entire experience is still a little new to Makoto but if it would make his friend Sayaka happy then he'd happily done so 

. 

Unfortunately for Sayaka. Makoto parts from her lips when it seemed that she is a lot better now. The two pants to regain their breath all the while a stream of saliva was visibly seen and it landed on Sayaka's chest.....all though without any naughty ideas. She just quickly wiped the Saliva off of her Uniform 

. 

"Feel better now" Makoto softly asked 

"Yes......I feel better now" Sayaka softly replies. But then a sudden thought ran through her head and then she had a mischievous smile again. "my Boyfriend" She oh so innocently answered 

This immediately got Makoto to blush. This was not what Makoto prepared for. First he was woken up to only be kissed and **make out** with his bestfriend/#1 Idol in the World, Then he got a **confession** of love from her, and now She is calling him her **Boyfriend**. This was not the night that Makoto was expecting at all 

. 

"Well..." She called out to him "What comment you have on that?" She said then she giggles in glee 

"Uhm well.....I uh....." He simply couldn't find the words 

"Oh well. It is okay. Because you're mine and that's that" Sayaka cheered as she wrapped herself around Makoto in tight embrace once again 

"Yeah...sure.....I love you" But as he said that he quickly shuts himself and blush is formed on his cheeks and face 

Sayaka in turn. just rolls themselves over and now that the two of them are laying on their sides on the bed and Sayaka and Makoto's faces and staring right at each other 

"I love you too" Sayaka said softly, before giving him a quick peck on the lips 

"Heh, yeah" Makoto chuckled lightly to himself 

...... 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I know that I promised to write my AU Danganronpa Dual Hopes series......but I didn't get that much time in writing it....and since it is a series it would take longer for me to write and storyboard.....but yeah so I decided to write this Oneshot as a **Practice**
> 
> This **OneShot** exist as way for me to practice my writing skills. so that I when I continue writing my AU it would be of high quality and not jackshit trash...
> 
> **Note:** For those who are wondering. I rewritten this Fic, since when I Reread it. I realized that it was "Cringey" or Amatuer in quality. so I had to do some re-tweaks and I ended up just mostly re-writing the whole 2nd Act.


End file.
